1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to tools for use in locking two pieces of sheet metal or the like together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,079 discloses a tool for use in attaching a roof deck to a support by bending the tabs of a clip about the flanges of the support beam and simultaneously cutting through the roof deck to create additional tabs which are also bent about the flanges. Black, U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,336 discloses a tool adapted to cooperate with a die and for use in a hydraulic press to form prongs in a sheet metal plate normal to the plane of the plate. Neither of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.